Second Chance For Love
by twjunkie
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters (well except Brianne and Keira) and own nothing as far as Camelot and the precinct. That honor goes to TPTB.
1. Default Chapter

Billy Walsh walked up to DK with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Here you go."  
  
DK didn't respond, most likely because he didn't hear him. He stood there against the wall, looking through the windows of the doorway that led to the operating rooms. He stared down the empty hallway waiting. Waiting for any word on the woman who stole his heart 2 1/2 years ago, and somehow managed to keep it even though they weren't together anymore.  
  
Billy nudged him this time and DK finally responded as if he had been woken from a deep sleep, "Hmm? What?"  
  
Billy showed him the cup, "Thought you could use this right about now."  
  
DK looked at it but didn't take it, "Thanks, but I'll pass." He then went right back to staring down the hallway for a few minutes before he began to pace, "Dammit. What the hell is taking so long?"   
  
Billy walked over to the trashcan and threw both cups out then quickly returned to DK's side. "D, she was in a car accident. And from the looks of the car ."  
  
DK stopped pacing and cut Billy off, "You saw the car?! You were there?!"  
  
Billy closed his eyes wanting to hit himself for saying too much. He couldn't say anymore, he didn't want his best friend knowing just how bad things were.  
  
"How bad?" DK asked. Billy looked away. He couldn't bear to look DK in the eye for fear of the pain he would see there. DK got closer to Billy with a look of desperation in his eyes, "How bad?!"  
  
Billy quietly replied, "She wrapped it around a light pole. It took them 30 minutes just to get the car open so Doc could get in there and get her stabilized for transport."  
  
DK ran his hand through his hair as tears formed in his eyes. He returned to the door where he had previously stood and looked down the hall, desperate for a sign. Any sign that someone would come out and give him news. No one came.  
  
DK quietly spoke, "She's going to die."  
  
"What?" Billy asked.  
  
DK closed his eyes, "She's not going to make it."  
  
"Come on, DK. You can't think like that. Bri is going to pull through this. You've got to believe that."  
  
"Bill, she wasn't breathing when they brought her in. Doc had to shock her heart twice just so she could make it to the OR. God, what am I going to do if she doesn't make it?" DK paused and swallowed hard, gulping the tears that had built up in his throat, "If she dies, there will be so much that she'll never know. So much that I still want to say to her. I still HAVE to say to her."   
  
Billy put his hand on DK's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He honestly didn't know what to say at that point in time. DK leaned his head against the door with his eyes shut thinking and praying that everything would be ok. That Brianne would be ok, so he could tell her.  
  
So he could tell her that he loves her and wants her back. He lost her once by taking her for granted. Thinking that no matter how much time he spent with the guys and at Camelot, she would always be there.  
  
Never did he think that she would need him more than he thought she would. He never had that in his life, so it wasn't a first concern for him. That's why it was such a blow to him when he came home that night to see her bags packed and her sitting there on the couch crying. Her words of, "I can't do this anymore DK. You don't have time for me. I have to leave," cut through him worse than any knife could ever do.  
  
DK's eyes remained closed as he leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath he was taken back to that first night. ...   
  
Remembering every detail all over again, he found himself sitting at the bar at Haggerty's with Joe, Jimmy, Billy and Bobby.  
  
Bobby rocked back on his bar stool pretending the play the electric guitar while he sang along to the song being played, "Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up! Pour some sugar on me! Oh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! Come on fire me up! Pour some sugar on me! Oh I can't get enough!"   
  
"I don't know about you, but I've HAD ENOUGH," Joe said interrupting Bobby's five minutes of fame at the bar.  
  
Bobby sat there stunned, "What?!"  
  
"Man, you're killing a great song. Stop please!" Joe remarked. Bobby shook his head in a drunken disbelief, but quickly found comfort in his beer.  
  
"Hello hot mama." Walsh said, watching a blonde walk by.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think Kristy would appreciate those wandering eyes." DK laughed.  
  
"Kristy who?" Walsh replied in between sips of his beer.  
  
Jimmy's, Joe's and Bobby's jaws dropped simultaneously. "What?!" Billy asked.  
  
"Kristy you're girlfriend. Remember her?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes, "Not anymore."  
  
"What?! And you were gonna tell us when?!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Now seems pretty good." Billy replied.  
  
"And when did this happen?" Joe asked.  
  
"Like a week ago." Billy replied.  
  
"Why man? She was HOT!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"She was too demanding. Everything had to be her way or no way. Wanted more of my time." Billy explained.  
  
"So what if she wants more of your time? Think of the possibilities there!" Jimmy commented.   
  
  
  
Billy just shook his head and smiled while he tipped back a shot.  
  
"DK, come on man. Talk some sense into your best friend over here," Jimmy encouraged.  
  
DK didn't answer. His mind was wandering towards a game of a pool that was taking place nearby. Of course it wasn't the game he was watching, but one of the players. A girl who literally took his breath away. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up, away from her face with a couple of wisps that brushed over her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled brightly and her smile could light up any room. A warm feeling went through his body and made its way all the way down to his soul. She was playing pool w/a friend who wasn't too bad either. But something about this girl kept his attention and wouldn't allow it to be drawn anywhere else.  
  
"Earth to DK." Jimmy said snapping his fingers in front of DK's face.  
  
"What?" DK replied coming out of his daydream.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, "So much for your help."   
  
"Sorry man." DK replied still confused as to what was going on.  
  
Jimmy turned back around to the guys while DK set his sights back over to the game of pool. At this point, Bobby couldn't help himself. He had been watching DK sit there with his jaw practically on the floor for the past few minutes. He stood up and moved over next to DK.  
  
Sitting down he asked, "Why don't you just go over and talk to her?"  
  
"Huh?" DK replied slightly confused.  
  
"That girl over there playing pool. You haven't taken your eyes off of her for the past 15 minutes. From the look on your face, man I'd say you're definitely into her. She's been checking you out too. Take your ass over there, you know you want to." Bobby encouraged him.   
  
"You're nuts." DK replied sipping his beer.  
  
"Oh am I?" Bobby asked turning around to the other guys, "Hey guys?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" DK asked as Bobby got the others attention.  
  
"What's up?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"DK here's been eyeing up that hot brunette over there, and she's been checking him out too." Bobby announced to them.  
  
Lombardo, Walsh and Jimmy stood up to get a better look at the women who Bobby's comments were directed to.  
  
"Oh yeah they are both HOT!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Lombardo put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder forcing him back down on his seat, "Easy Don Juan, get a grip."  
  
"What?!" Jimmy exclaimed sitting back down.  
  
Walsh burst out laughing, "He'd like her to get a grip on him, I'm sure!"  
  
"Easy man!" Bobby said to Walsh giving him a quick whack to the back of his head.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Walsh exclaimed fixing his hair.  
  
"Anyway guys, our friend here won't go over and talk to her." Bobby smiled.  
  
Billy nearly choked on his beer, "That's nuts!! Get out of here and over to that pool table!"   
  
DK remained in his seat slowly shaking his head while his face became an off shade of pink.  
  
"Now that I think about it," Billy started as he got a better look of the other girl that was playing pool with DK's eye candy. A cute auburn haired girl, whose smile was just as captivating as her friend's.   
  
He stood up and grabbed his mug, "I think I'm going with you my man."  
  
Lombardo just looked down, laughing to himself shaking his head. Now that he was married, he had fun just watching his friends TRY to pick up women.  
  
  
  
  
"Woah guys, you might want to hang back for a little while." Jimmy remarked motioning back over to the table.   
  
The girls were no longer playing pool solo. Well from the game aspect they were still playing solo, but for the two guys that were now with them, sinking a few shots wasn't exactly what they had in mind.   
  
"Think they're with them?" Billy asked.  
  
DK shrugged as he continued to watch while an unsettling feeling filled his stomach. The five Knights sat at the bar watching the ongoing game.  
  
The two guys introduced themselves as Mike and Rick, but got no response from either girl. The game stopped fast when Rick leaned over the top of DK's interest making it look like he was attempting to help her line up a shot. But lining up a shot was the last thing on Rick's mind.   
  
He got in a little too close and she turned around, politely asking him to step away. He did so for a second until she leaned back over, setting herself up for him to try the same move again. His hand sliding under her shorts this time.   
  
She quickly stopped and turned around enraged, "How would you like a pool stick shoved up your ass?!"  
  
"Ooohh! Score one for the hot brunette!" Jimmy exclaimed clanging his glass with Lombardo's.  
  
"He might like that," her friend commented rolling her eyes disgusted.  
  
While they all liked the comment that she just made and were even concerned since the 2 guys were drunk, they saw that the 2 girls could obviously take care of themselves.  
  
"I don't know DK, she might be too much for you." Jimmy teased.  
  
"Eh screw you Doherty." DK replied.  
  
"I like you." Mike sneered putting his arm around the girl that Walsh had eyes for. Keira rolled her eyes and tried to shove his arm off.  
  
"You ok over there Keira?" her friend asked while she fended off Rick.  
  
Keira answered, "Yeah. This one here just needs to step (pushes the guy) back!"   
  
Billy and the guys stood by w/grins on their faces because they were enjoying how these 2 women were handling these two morons.  
  
"Oh God. All we need is Bosco here to witness these girls whooping ass and this could very well be the greatest night ever." Jimmy commented.  
  
"Amen brother." Walsh replied.  
  
"Think we should help them out?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oh no, they're doing a pretty good job," Walsh replied sipping his beer while they continued to watch.  
  
Although, Billy's interest was having a bit more trouble in that department. As soon as the one girl had asked about the pool cue, Rick chuckled, "You're feisty. I like that. And I like you," as he continued to try and get close to her.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't like you. So back off," she said as she tried to take a shot at the ball.  
  
"God the fun I could have with you." Mike snickered to Keira.  
  
"Dream on!" Keira said to Mike trying to push him away and walk away from him.  
  
Rick's target continued to try and shove him off as he continued, "You really are a feisty one. I'm so hot for you right now."  
  
Keira heard that and said, "Brianne, let's just leave," while trying to push her guy away again. DK heard it too and began to get up but Billy stopped him for just one more second.  
  
Brianne glared at Rick and said, "You don't want to find out how feisty I can be asshole."  
  
But just as Keira told her pain in the ass to back off one more time, Brianne's idiot moved in from behind against her letting her know just how hot he is and began to hug her and kiss her neck. She shoved the pool cue right into his groin and he doubled over for a second.  
  
"I told you to BACK THE HELL OFF!"  
  
The guys busted out laughing at the site of Rick.   
  
"Now let's go," Keira said, grabbing her friend's arm and starting to head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Dammit Bitch!" Rick cursed, getting up when he gained a little composure, w/some help from Mike. He grabbed the cue and threw it to the side. Just as Mike pulled Keira into him, Rick TIGHTLY grabbed onto Brianne's arm.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you little whore," he warned, fire in his eyes.  
  
Brianne had real fear in her, but she refused to let it show.  
  
"Get off of me!" she shouted, trying to wiggle free.  
  
This was about all the boys from the 5-5 needed to see and hear. As Rick prepared to take his anger out on Brianne, he was stopped from doing anything by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him away. He was now face to face w/DK, Bobby and Jimmy as Billy and Joe were taking care of the guy harassing Keira.  
  
"Don't even try it asshole!" DK said, seething, as he shoved Rick away from Brianne.  
  
"Fuck You!" Rick shouted back at DK and spit in his face.  
  
Well the guys from the 5-5 just don't take kindly to that and before Rick knew it, he was face down on the pool table with DK's elbow in the back of his neck, while Lombardo kept his arms twisted around.  
  
DK said, "I believe these women told you to back off."  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Rick screamed.   
  
  
  
As if timing weren't any better, the sound of sirens was heard nearing the bar. The bartender had also seen all he could take and called 9-1-1.   
  
"Hello my friends! What do you have for me tonight?!" Bosco shouted walking in.  
  
"Bosco stop modeling the uniform and get your ass over here!" Jimmy shouted half drunk.  
  
"Nice to see you too Doherty." Bosco replied walking over and seeing the guy DK had smashed on the table, "Oh that's gonna make a pretty picture."  
  
The guys from Camelot explained what was going on as Rick and Mike tried to plead their case.  
  
Bosco said, "We'll get to you in a minute. Meanwhile, shut the hell up!"  
  
Rick yelled, "that little bitch hit me with a pool cue!"  
  
DK shoved down harder on Rick's neck yelling, "SHUT THE HELL UP! After what you two were doing, getting hit w/the cue is mild compared to what I want to do with you!"  
  
Bosco stepped over and w/a little attitude in his voice, said, "Ok, ok. Let's just back off a bit here."  
  
DK got even angrier and turned on Bosco, "And let them get away w/trying to assault these girls?! What the hell's the matter with you Bosco?!"  
  
Bosco got up in DK's face and calmly (but firmly) said, "don't press your luck bucket boy. Or you'll be right in that squad car with this piece of trash."  
  
Faith stepped in and said, "ok guys. Enough."  
  
"This is for you, Faith." Jimmy smiled shoving Mike in Faith's direction.  
  
"Alright. Drunken assholes. I live for this." Faith replied sarcastically clicking the cuffs on Mike's hands.  
  
"DK, let him go man, let Bosco have him." Bobby said, giving DK a tug. DK didn't respond, he just continued applying pressure to the back of Rick's neck.  
  
Bobby ended up having to pull DK off of him, but not before DK leaned down and managed to give Rick a stern warning, "If I ever see you in here again, you'll regret having walked through that door."  
  
Bobby pulled him off as Bosco got in the middle and threw the cuffs on Rick. After ragging on DK for a few minutes about almost breaking Rick's face off, and feeling satisfied that they had gotten all of the information that they needed to throw these two in a cell for at least the night, Bosco pushed Rick out the door with Faith and Mike following leading them out to the RMP.   
  
  
  
  
  
After all of the excitement, Joe and Jimmy felt the bar calling them back. They headed back over, while Billy, Bobby and DK stayed to make sure that Kiera and Brianne were ok.  
  
"So, you sure you're alright?" Billy asked.   
  
Keira blushed, "Yeah I'm ok. Thanks. What's your name?"  
  
"Billy." he smiled.   
  
"Billy," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm Keira. Keira Murphy."  
  
Billy was now smiling so hard his face with liable to crack, "Nice to meet you. Too bad it's not under better circumstances."  
  
"The night's still young," she grinned. While Billy was over talking to Keira making sure that she's ok, that and attempting to hit on her, DK and Bobby were talking to Brianne.   
  
DK asked, "So are you ok?"   
  
Straightening out her clothes, "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for the help."   
  
Bobby moved over and wanted to know, "how'd you learn how to handle a pool cue like that?"   
  
Brianne chuckled, "comes from being in a house w/3 older brothers who did anything they could to torture their little sister," flashing a smile that caused DK to sink deeper into his interest in her.  
  
Bobby just smiled that gorgeous little grin he has and nodded his head. "Remind me NOT to piss her off." Bobby teased.   
  
  
  
Then Brianne looked over at Keira, "Keira, you want to go?" Keira didn't answer. She was otherwise engaged. Brianne continued, "Keir, .... KEIRA!"   
  
Keira turned quickly and loudly responded, "WHAT?!"   
  
Bobby and DK burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. The guys were just having way too much fun watching this one. Well, all except Billy because he's the reason this was going on.   
  
Laughing, "I said, do you want to leave now?"   
  
Keira, while playing w/Billy's shirt, answered, "nah. I'm good here."   
  
"Yeah, I can see that."   
  
  
  
DK turned to Brianne and tried, "so I wanted to ask you if, ... what I was wondering is, ... well would you mind ..."   
  
Bobby saw where DK was trying to go with his attempt at a conversation. Saving him from making a complete ass out of himself, he put his arm around him and cut in, "What Mr. Smooth here is trying to say is, he wants to know if he can buy you a drink." Bobby straightened up and Brianne just smirked at him.   
  
Brianne looked down, trying to cover the shade of bright pink her face was turning, "Sure, that would be great." Bobby patted DK on the back and walked back towards the bar.   
  
DK asked what Brianne was having and she told him an ice water w/lemon. He excused himself for a moment to get Brianne her drink. Drinks in hand for both of them, DK made his way back to Brianne, hoping to get to know her better.  
  
Jimmy looked over at Brianne and DK, then leaned over to Bobby, "How did that happen?"   
  
"For real, I know he isn't capable of that," Joe whispered.   
  
"Got a little help from a friend," Bobby smiled ordering another drink.   
  
"So you come here alot?" Brianne asked twirling the little straw in her glass.   
  
"Pretty often." DK replied.   
  
"They're your buddies?" Brianne asked, looking over at the 3 Musketeers.   
  
"Work with them." DK replied, glancing over as well.   
  
"Yeah? What do you guys do?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"We're FDNY," DK replied.   
  
"Firefighters?" Brianne smiled.   
  
"Yeah. Bobby's a medic," DK explained.   
  
"Cool."  
  
"What about you?" DK asked.  
  
"I'm a teacher. PS 125." Brianne stated.   
  
"Yeah? What grade?" DK asked.   
  
"2nd," Brianne replied.  
  
Jimmy squinted his eyes, then nudged Lombardo, "Joe, look man," he started as his words slurred slightly, "I know that the fourth of July isn't for a few more weeks.....but is there fireworks going on across the bar?"   
  
"Jimmy what the hell are you talking about?" Lombardo asked. Jimmy blinked his eyes a few times and pointed to DK and Brianne.  
  
Lombardo looked, then smiled, "Oh yeah." Not only were the fireworks visible to DK's friends, they both could slowly start to feel them as they became more involved in their conversation. Brianne felt as if her face was on fire, while she continued to listen to DK talk. She felt herself space out a few times, getting caught in the gaze of his blue eyes. Feeling like she could drown in them, they were so gorgeous. DK then excused himself for a minute and left to take care of some business.  
  
That's when Jimmy walked up (thinking that he'll try his chances w/Brianne - seeing as he's such a hound) and said, "So, you're good at pool, huh?"   
  
Joe tried to pull him away, "Jimmy, c'mon. Back off."   
  
Jimmy just looked at Joe w/a weird look on his face thinking, 'what?!' He's drunk!   
  
Brianne smiled and replied, "3 older brothers. I learned from the best."  
  
Jimmy smiled that sexy smile and attempted to say in that suave tone, "But you haven't learned from me yet."  
  
The guys were a little embarrassed for Jimmy because he was now beginning to make an ass out of himself. Brianne though, was getting a huge kick out of him and decided to call his bluff and said, "Why? You think you're THAT GOOD?"   
  
Joe and Bobby chuckled and did the old, "whooooaaaaaaaa."   
  
Jimmy just stood there looking at the guys. Brianne looked over at the returning DK, who just stared into her eyes. He couldn't make himself turn his attention elsewhere.   
  
Brianne winked at him and said to Jimmy, while staring back at DK, "So. Are we going have that game or what?"   
  
Jimmy came over and said, "Let's go."   
  
Brianne, STILL looking at DK said, "Rack 'em up." Jimmy was shocked. To him, a girl doesn't know anything about things like pool.   
  
As Jimmy was racking the balls up, he mumbled, "Man, this is gonna be fun. I'm going to humiliate her." Little did he know that Brianne heard him. Well, he found out when she smiled and said, "so full game? Or do you want to play 9 ball?"   
  
The guys all stopped and looked at her. She looked around, "what? You guys never shoot a game of pool before?"   
  
Jimmy said, "Yeah, come on guys," as he got everything ready and told Brianne, ladies first. She just laughed and leaned over to break.   
  
Jimmy tried to get a look when she said, "Easy does it, Big Boy. Remember, I know how to use this stick."   
  
"You tell him Bri.," Keira shouted out. Jimmy chuckled that cocky/embarrassed in front of his buddies chuckle and just looked at the guys, who were all looking at him w/huge smiles on their faces.   
  
She broke and sank 3 balls. Joe said, "Woohooo! Nice break." The guys knew then that Jimmy was in deep trouble then.   
  
"Shot through the heart and you're to blame.......you give love a bad name." echoed through the bar about 45 minutes later.   
  
Brianne's eyes lit up "I love this song!" DK nodded, taking a sip from his drink. "You, wanna dance?" she asked noticing that Keira and Billy were already dancing.   
  
DK felt his heart jump into his throat, "Uh, you really don't want to dance with me."   
  
"Yes I do! Come on." Brianne smiled grabbing his hand and almost pulling him off of the barstool.   
  
"No really, I'm a horrible dancer." DK admitted.  
  
Brianne stood with her hands on her hips, "You're stubborn," she then backed away and started dancing alone in the crowd.  
  
"Yup." DK smiled watching her dance by herself. After about 2 minutes after watching her dance, she gave him a pitiful pouting face that he couldn't say no too.   
  
Sucking up all the courage he had, he walked out there and attempted to dance with her. The key word is definitely attempted. Brianne didn't mind though, she was enjoying herself even if DK couldn't dance at all.   
  
Bobby, who was dancing with another lady, happened to look over at the pathetic sight of his friend's attempt to dance. He motioned for DK to watch him dance with his girl. DK tried but he just couldn't get it. Moving like that is just not in DK's forte.   
  
Play That Funky Music began then and Brianne was having way too much fun to even realize that DK wasn't doing well with this type of dancing. Seeing this, Bobby whispered to his girl and she moved to the side and he moved over asking, "Mind if I cut in?" (Because it's obvious that she can move).   
  
DK looked at Brianne and smiled. The look on her face said that it was ok, "Go for it," DK smiled backing away. Bobby moved in on Brianne and they showed DK how it was done, while DK stood there laughing along with the lady Bobby had been previously dancing with.   
  
While watching Bobby and Brianne dance, DK couldn't get the smile off of his face because Brianne is even more beautiful when she looks like she's having fun. And she was most definitely having fun moving w/Bobby as she was.   
  
"Where'd you learn to dance?" Bobby smiled, "And don't tell me your 3 brothers."  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't have any sisters," she smiled while they continued to playfully grind. DK couldn't help smile. This woman was absolutely amazing.   
  
The song ended, and Brianne thanked Bobby for the dance as "November Rain" came on. Brianne's eyes lit up again and she hurried back over to DK, "Now don't tell me you can't dance to this."  
  
DK smiled and let her lead him out to the dance floor. Brianne rested her hands on DK's shoulders and he wrapped his around her hips and they began dancing. Never once making eye contact, for fear the other would be able to read the complete attraction written across their faces, as their feelings for each other were getting stronger and they were just too afraid to admit it.   
  
Finally Brianne took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes as DK just soaked up the innocence in her eyes. Holding his gaze she felt her entire body tingle and her heart practically melt. She stopped dancing and froze in place, keeping her eyes locked with his.   
  
"Are you ok?" DK asked.  
  
Reality over took Brianne and she couldn't figure it out. She had never felt this way before and it scared her. Her face turned into a panicked _expression.  
  
"Brianne, what's wrong?"  
  
Brianne attempted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out so she broke free from him, not saying a word, turned and headed for the exit of the bar. Leaving DK just standing there in the middle of the dance floor.   
  
She ran into Keira by accident, breaking her from the lip lock she had on Billy. Keira immediately called after Brianne, knowing something was wrong, then took off after her. Billy and DK both stood there stunned, then turned to each other.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" they both exclaimed at once.  
  
Bobby was even stunned, "Yeah right. One of you two did something!"  
  
"I was dancing!" DK said in defense.  
  
"I was......" Billy started.  
  
"Yeah we saw what you was." Bobby said cutting him off.   
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Keira exclaimed jumping into the passenger side of Brianne's car as she started it up. Brianne didn't answer as she was almost in tears. "Bri, what's wrong?!" Kiera exclaimed again.  
  
Brianne looked over to her best friend who immediately read the look on her face.  
  
Keira let out a small smile, "So you finally got hit by love at first sight huh?"  
  
Brianne couldn't even answer. She was still in a semi state of shock.  
  
"Calm down. It's not a bad thing," Keira teased.  
  
"Then why did it scare the living hell out of me?!" Brianne exclaimed, "I don't even know him!"  
  
"Look, just relax maybe you're over-reacting. Let's just go home, you can sleep this night off and then figure it out in the morning," Keira suggested.  
  
Brianne nodded, put the car in drive and took off out of the parking lot. 


	2. Dinner & Dancing At Camelot

"She was too demanding all the time, I can't handle all that, man." Walsh explained from where he was sitting, beside his best friend.

DK shook his head, "You'll never find a decent girl if you can't handle a little bit of pushiness."

"There's a fine line between being pushy and being demanding. I can handle pushy." Walsh replied.

DK laughed and leaned back against the wall of the firehouse staring up at the sky.

"You don't still wish on stars do you?" Walsh asked, as Bobby and Kim walked up returning from a call.

"Oh yeah, he's wishing for that hot chick from last night to come back!" Bobby teased walking by before DK could get a word out.

"Hot chick? What hot chick?!" Kim exclaimed intrigued.

"Another day, Kimmy." Walsh laughed.

"Oh, I'm not good enough for your guy talk?" Kim smiled heading inside.

DK shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, she was hot wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was. Her friend wasn't too bad either," Walsh smiled tossing a small rock across the sidewalk.

DK smiled but then changed the subject, trying to forget about the embarrassment he suffered when she left him at the bar, "Is it gonna be hotter tomorrow?"

"Probably," Walsh replied still skipping rocks. This time his eyes followed the rock all the way down the sidewalk to where it stopped, right in front of 2 familiar sets of legs that were walking towards them. His jaw dropped and he reached over tapping DK's arm with the back of his hand, "I thought you said that you didn't wish on stars!"

"What?!" DK exclaimed turning to Walsh. He followed Walsh's eyes and caught sight of what he was referring to. Or rather, Who. Unable to speak he somehow managed to stand up. 

"I'll leave you to your business," Walsh smirked turning and walking inside, w/Keira catching up to and joining him.

Before DK could respond, Brianne had already reached her destination, him.  
  
"Hey," she said flashing the bright smile that mesmerized him the previous evening.  
  
DK gave a slight nod, "How are you?"

Brianne's smile faded to a slightly embarrassed grin, "Actually, not so good."

He gave her a confused look.

"See, I feel really bad. I met this great guy last night, and I ended up leaving him hanging. The more I think about it the worse I feel and I realize it was pretty rude of me, and I need to apologize," Brianne replied.  
  
DK's face was now an off shade of pink..."Think... DK...Think!" he said to himself, "You don't have to apologize for anything," he managed to get out.

"Yes I do. It was very rude of me, and I'm sorry." She looked down, shuffling her feet and quietly continued, "I was also sort of wondering if the offer for a dance still stood?" Smiling sheepishly, almost like a schoolgirl with a crush on the boy sitting next to her.  
  
DK felt his stomach do a nosedive. Here was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on asking him if the offer still stood for a dance.

"Sure, anytime you want." DK smiled, "I don't get off for another couple hours though."

Brianne grinned, "Well how about now?" 

"Now? Here?" DK asked, almost confused.

"Why not?"

DK looked around for a second, "Alright."

He stepped towards her and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her back. Similar to the position they danced in the night before.  
  
"Never danced outside before huh?" she inquired as they began to slowly move back and forth.

"Can't say that I have," he smiled back, overtaken by the electric vibes this woman was sending through his body.

"First time for everything," as they continued to dance.

"Are you seeing this?!" Jimmy exclaimed looking out of the window in the front of firehouse.

"Is that...." Bobby started.

"The hot chick from last night." Walsh said finishing his sentence.

"Lemme see!" Kim exclaimed rushing over to get a glimpse, "not bad at all."

"Down girl." Walsh said moving back in so he could continue investigating the ongoing situation, with Keira just walking towards the pool table chuckling.

Dancing in the street, DK allowed Brianne's scent to fill his body, triggering more vibes. The attraction was definitely building between the two.  
  
Enjoying every single second that passed by, he took a deep breath, "So what happened last night?" 

Brianne felt a rush of embarrassment and panic take over her as she tried to come up with what to say. She stopped dancing and looked down while she thought. "Um..." she started.

DK stopped dancing as well and watched her for a few minutes as she thought. "Well?" he asked w/a soft smile on his face, knowing that she felt embarrassed by what had happened.

Brianne remained silent as she continued to look down. DK brought his hand up to her face and gently tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. He studied her face for a second then was overtaken by the extreme urge to kiss her. Tracing her face with his fingertip, he slowly leaned in. All of a sudden ....

**"SQUAD 55, ENGINE 100 RESPOND TO 113 AMSTERDAMN. REPORT OF SMOKE INSIDE A DEPARTMENT STORE. 113 AMSTERDAM........" **The loud speaker blared.

Looking up to where the announcement was coming from, "You need to go?" Brianne smiled slightly blushing, as she looked back at DK.

"Yeah," DK sighed while smiling as well, as Billy and the guys got their gear on and shouted for him.

"Be safe," she said as she backed up towards the wall of the building to stand out of the way.

DK stood there for a second just looking at Brianne.

"DK let's go!" Jimmy shouted holding DK's gear.  
  
He turned and rushed into the bay area, hopping into the engine just as they were taking off. Brianne smiled and waved to all the guys as they all waved back driving off.

"What in the HELL was that?!" Walsh exclaimed from the front seat.

DK just shook his head, "I have NO idea."

"Come on man, you HAD her!" Jimmy teased.

On their way to the call, DK just leaned his head back and hit his head on the wall of the truck over and over as the guys busted on him. The entire time going to the call, the only thing that DK could think of was how he wished he could have kissed her.

'**_Dammit,' _**he thought, **_'damn alarm. Couldn't it have waited just a few more minutes?' _**

Brianne stood there up against the building for a few minutes. Staring at the area where she and DK were just dancing, all she could do was smile. Picturing every moment they just had together, from when she walked up to when she waved to the guys hoping that they'll stay safe. The thought that kept playing over in her head though was the "almost kiss".

'**_Dammit,' _**she said out loud to herself, looking up in the direction of where the announcement came from, **_'damn alarm. Couldn't it have waited just a few more minutes?' _**

Leaning her head back up against the building, she looked up to the sky and just stared at all the stars.  
  
Sighing, "God what I would have given to have just kissed him."

Eyes closed for a second, she then realized that she needed to go get Keira so they could leave. The bay door was closed, but the other door was open so that Keira could leave.  
  
"Keira!" Brianne called up the stairs, "Keira, come on! We need to go!"  
  
Realizing that her friend didn't hear her, or more than likely wasn't listening to her, Brianne started up the stairs.

At the time of the call, Joe was in the middle of cooking dinner (you know, like Jerry). "Lasagna"! Keira was still upstairs when the guys had to leave, so Bri made her way up to look for her and just took in the scent of the food.

Finding her, Brianne said, "Keir., we've gotta go."

Brianne stopped and thought about how good all of the food smelled. She mentioned that to Keira and how it's a shame that the food is going to be wasted. They just looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"I'll turn the oven back on," Brianne said, doing just that and then continued to work on preparing Joe's lasagna.

"I'll just get to work on this garlic bread," Keira added. Brianne smiled because Keira was such a good cook.

A little over an hour later, the squad returned. Everyone was walking up the stairs when Kim asked if they forgot to turn off the oven. They looked at Joe, who was the one who was cooking and he said, "I turned everything off. I know I did."

All worried, they rushed upstairs to see everything being set up for all of them. Lieu asked what was going on (it's HIS house, right?). Brianne and Keira looked to see everyone standing there, most of them wondering whom they are.

Again, Lieu asked, "excuse me, but what's going on here? Nobody's allowed to be here when we're out."

The girls had wanted to make things nice for the guys since they were going to have dinner before the call came in. But now they began to worry because Lieu sounded really upset.

Brianne's tone was almost a little scared, "Um, well after you all had left, I knew that Keira was still upstairs so I came up to find her so that we could leave. Everything smelled so delicious and we saw everything that would have possibly gone to waste. We didn't want that to happen, so we thought that it might be nice for you guys to come back and have dinner ready and waiting for you." 

Keira added, "We didn't mean to cause any trouble or break any rules. We're really sorry."

While the girls attempted to explain things to Lieu and everyone, Brianne would often shoot her glance over at DK.  
  
Shifting her focus back to Lieu, Brianne continued, "I hope that's ok," w/this sweet, innocent look that instantly wrapped him around her finger.  
  
She saw him softening up to her and she flashed that smile that hooked DK and that sealed the whole thing.

Lieu looked at Brianne and Keira and then around the room at everyone. "Females that I barely know, in MY kitchen. Definitely needs to happen more often."

Brianne and Keira sighed w/relief and continued making dinner after Lieu had gone into his office. Joe tried to help, but they told him to just go and relax. That they would make him dinner.  
  
Asking if he minded and he replied, "Are you kidding? Someone cooking me dinner? I'll take that any day," and he walked away w/a devilish grin on his face.

Kim smacked him on his arm for being so sarcastic to 2 people as nice as Keira and Brianne and told him to watch his manners. DK tried to steal a little of the bread that was by Brianne.

Bri. tapped his hand and said, "Ah ah ah. Not until dinner's ready."

Looking at her, "Oh come on." 

Bri. continued working on the salad, "Go on. Go do what you normally do when you get back from a call."

Keira mumbled, or so she thought, "Yeah like take a shower."

"Keira!"

Looking at each other and a smirk on Brianne's face, Keira answered, "what?"

Kim stepped in, "no, she's right. You guys reek. I know that** I **can't enjoy my meal w/you like that. I don't know how these 2 would want to." Kim winked at Keira as the guys left to go take showers and get changed.

Just as DK stole just a little before moving along, Bobby came over and just took everything in. He then snuck a little taste.  
  
Brianne tapped his hand as well, "hey!"

But he managed to get his piece and tasted it. The girls heard Bobby on his way up, "Yo DK. Man, if you don't claim this girl as yours, I'm going to!" Then more to himself, but the women heard him anyway, "Damn this is good."

Brianne traded glances w/Keira w/a grin on her face as DK turned around and looked at Bobby sarcastically. Everyone downstairs chuckled.

Kim walked over and intro'd herself to Brianne, "Hey. I'm Kim Zambrano."

Brianne looked over, "Brianne O'Malley. Wanna taste?" Kim looked at her surprised. "I just won't let the guys have a taste. They have to wait."

Kim laughed and graciously accepted. She thought that she'd died and gone to heaven. "Mmmmm. This is soooo good."

Brianne and Keira both thanked her and Alex came over and asked if she could have a little. Of course they gave her some and she agreed about how good it tasted.

The guys returned to see that everything was ready at the table and when Lieu came into the room, he was just as surprised as the guys. Pleasantly surprised.

"Mmmm," Mac (Capt. John McNamara) said, "Joe you definitely need to take some lessons from these ladies. Your sauce could definitely use their touch."

Keira just paid attention to eating and Brianne, who just couldn't seem to eat, looked down turning a couple of shades of red.

Looking like he just died a very happy man, Bobby complimented, "Mmm. This is fabulous. Brianne, would you marry me?"

Brianne chuckled, leaned forward w/her chin in her hand w/her elbow on the table, "Oh, but this is only one meal. How do you know that you'd like whatever else I'd make?"

The guys smirked waiting for his answer. Even DK was getting a kick out of this. He knew though that Bobby was only horsing around.

Bobby responded, "yeah but if the rest of what you can cook is as good as this, I'm sold."  
  
She laughed and told him that he's sweet.

During dinner, the guys were sort of giving Brianne a hard time about not eating.

"I'm good," she tried telling them.

"Seriously, you should have some," Lieu said, "You both made a great meal."

Brianne smiled and answered, "Really. I'm ok. I'm just not all that hungry tonight."

"Come on," Lieu continued, "Joe, pass her some food."

As Joe passed over the lasagna tray, Brianne tried to say no thanks, but Lieu wouldn't give up so she took the tray and put a little on her plate. It's not that she wasn't hungry, she just for some reason felt a little awkward eating in front of them.  
  
Obviously something that didn't occur w/Keira. She was enjoying every bit of the meal that they had prepared. Brianne thought to herself how she wished she could be as at ease as her friend was all the time. But after her last relationship, she was usually on edge.  
  
Nervousness was taking over Brianne. Here she was, sitting next to a guy who sent feelings through her that she never experienced before and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Her stomach had so many butterflies in it that she didn't think that she would be able to keep anything down, and she was worried that it was showing how she felt about DK.  
  
After a couple of minutes of the guys razzing her on not eating, she turned to Kim, who was sitting on Brianne's right side and asked where the rest room was. Kim noticed a look in Brianne's face and paused. Then she told her where it was and Brianne was relieved that there was one downstairs.

After a while, Kim excused herself and went looking for Brianne. She found her sitting on the front bumper of the squad. Sitting down next to her, Kim asked if everything was all right. Brianne nodded her head yes as she just looked outside.

"Don't worry about the guys up there."

Brianne answered, "It's ok. I just sometimes get a little nervous eating around people. Almost like, ...."

Kim knew, "Almost like you don't want them to think that you either eat too much or too little, right?"

Brianne looked at Kim and smiled. Nodding her head, chuckling and looking down, "yeah." Looking back out, "I don't know what it is though."

Kim looked at Brianne, "About DK?" Brianne looked surprised at Kim. Kim continued, "I saw you guys dancing."

"Yeah, we were dancing at Haggerty's last night too after the guys helped us out w/these 2 idiots."

Kim grinned, "I heard about that."

"You did?"

Grinning, "Bobby told me. You handled that cue stick really well."

Brianne laughed, "Well, that's what happens when you've got 3 older brothers. You learn to defend yourself in a few ways. (Kim laughed as well) I was glad though when DK and the others helped us out. I didn't think the jerks were going to leave us alone."

Kim said, "Well, they're like that. They hate to see what was going on."

"You know, your friend is a really good dancer."

Kim looked puzzled, "which friend?"

Brianne couldn't remember Bobby's name off the top of her head, "Oh man. Umm ... he's tall, the dark hair,"

Kim interrupted, "Jimmy?"

"He's the one w/the dimples, right? (Kim smiled and nodded) No not Jimmy. He actually tried to goad me into a game of pool. Didn't seem to believe that I could actually kick his butt."

Kim laughed, "You know, I'd like to see you do that. Maybe bring that ego of his down a few notches."

Giggling, "I actually did."

Kim laughed out loud, "Good for you!"

"No your friend. He's got the deep voice, the puppy dog eyes and man, can he move when he dances."  
  
Just the way that Brianne had said that w/the sigh included, Kim knew right away then.

"You mean Bobby."

"He's the paramedic, right?"

"Yeah. That's Bobby Caffey. And you're right. He definitely can dance."

"You said it. I had fun dancing w/him." Brianne paused, got up and walked to the bay door.

Kim walked over to her, "The guys were giving DK a bit of a ribbing about dancing. You said that you guys got to dance over at the bar?"

Nodding, "Yeah. But I bolted in the middle of it."

Leaning against the opening of the door across from Brianne and folding her arms, Kim asked, "How come?"

Brianne looked at Kim and replied, "It was really nice. We were dancing to some nice music and it felt really good. I mean REALLY GOOD." They both chuckled. "Then I looked at DK and it just sort of freaked me out."  
  
Kim knew where this was coming from but she let Brianne continue w/out muttering a word.  
  
"I mean, I saw him and the other guys come in to the bar and I couldn't help but check him out every now and then."

Kim said, "He is easy to look at."

"Tell me about it." She laughed. "Anyway, he was really sweet when he wanted to buy me a drink and when we were dancing." She paused, "but I just couldn't get over how attracted I was to him. I mean, you can't imagine how good it felt w/his arms around me when we were dancing."

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Brianne looked at Kim wondering. "No, no. DK and I have never danced or anything like that. But I do know that feeling. Jimmy Doherty, the one w/the dimples," Brianne nodded, "he's my ex-husband."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Bobby and I were together at one point. But we're just friends and partners here now. I know exactly what that feeling is." Kim paused for a second, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Brianne went back over to the truck and sat on the bumper again w/her hands just under her thighs. "Shoot."  
  
Kim sat beside Brianne, "Why did you leave Haggerty's then?"

"It felt so good to be dancing w/him w/his arms around me, that I thought it couldn't get any better than that. Then I looked right at him and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just melted looking into his eyes and since I thought he could definitely see how attracted I am to him, it scared the hell out of me." She chuckled. "So I just bolted." Looking out at the street, "I couldn't believe that I had done that to him. Leaving him there in the middle of the room like that. That's why when I came by here tonight to apologize, I was surprised that he even wanted to talk to me."

Brianne then realized, "Oh man. We're not in any kind of trouble w/your boss or anything are we?"

Kim said, "You mean because of dinner?"

"Yeah. I mean, we shouldn't have even been here when you all left. And here we started cooking and stuff. He's not pissed is he?"

Kim smiled and said, "You've got nothing to worry about. Lieu is the sweetest guy there is. The greatest boss too. Besides, you won him over w/that smile of yours."

Brianne laughed, "Get out of here."

Kim replied, "Seriously. I happened to catch him when you had asked if it was alright that you two were here and when you smiled at him, you've got him wrapped around your finger."

They both laughed. "Kim, I'm sorry that I'm just rambling on and on like this to you. You must think I'm some weirdo here."

"Not at all. I could tell that you're attracted to DK." Brianne looked at her in shock as Kim continued, "don't worry about it. Women can just tell these things. Men, well let's just say that it takes them a little longer to figure these things out."

Brianne giggled and then sighed. "God, he's so gorgeous," Kim agreed, "but I seriously don't think that he'd be interested in me."

Kim looked puzzled and confused at what she was hearing. Here's a beautiful young woman that Kim KNOWS her friend would love to go out with and she doesn't realize it.

"He's probably got a string of girlfriends waiting on him all the time."

"No, you've got it all wrong. He'd definitely be interested in you. He'd be crazy not to be. And just so you know, he doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment. So he's all yours for the taking."  
  
They looked at each other and chuckled.

"But I just don't know why he'd be interested in me."

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked, "DK would be nuts not to be interested in you."

"Come on, Kim," Brianne began, "He's a firefighter. A New York City firefighter no less. He's gorgeous, he's got a great personality, he seems to be a lot of fun to be around, and ....." she blushed, "and he knows how to hold someone when dancing w/them."  
  
Kim smiled.  
  
Brianne continued, "Me? I'm someone he had to come rescue from some groping idiot and when he agrees to dance w/me, what do I do? I leave him in the middle of the floor w/everyone staring at him. I could barely say a word to him because I'm afraid it would sound stupid. He'd have to be nuts to want to go out with me."

Kim could tell that something or SOMEONE had Brianne totally convinced of what she was saying and she couldn't believe it. Here she was talking to a beautiful woman whose personality lights up a room, if her smile didn't already take care of that. She enjoyed teasing the guys upstairs, and in Kim's book, she was good because of that. She knew by just the dancing that she witnessed ealier and by the stolen glances between DK and Brianne that DK was DEFINITELY interested in this girl.  
  
Yet, Brianne really believed that DK couldn't be interested in her. While she wanted to ask Brianne about this, she knew that they had only met 2 hours ago and that it wasn't her place to ask such a question.

DK went back upstairs to the kitchen. Yes, he was standing there about 90 of the time and heard basically everything that was said. He originally went down to find Kim and Brianne, since it had been a while since they were upstairs. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok.  
  
When he got to the middle of the stairs, he heard them talking and was going to leave when he heard his name mentioned. While he knew better than to stand there eavesdropping, curiosity got the better of him and he stayed. The conversation confused him a little, but the one thing he was glad that he was sure of, was that Brianne shared his feelings. Question was, what to do about them and when.

He got to the living room and Jimmy asked where Brianne and Kim were. He told them that they were downstairs just shooting the bull.

With the look on his face, Jimmy knew that they were talking about DK. "So, how much crap did Kim give her on you?"

DK looked at him, "what?"

Jimmy chuckled, "the look on your face says it all. Those 2 are down there talking about you and it must be something good or you wouldn't have that smile on your face. So come on. Spill it."

Just then, Kim and Brianne returned.  
  
Billy said, "There you are. We were beginning to worry. Especially this one here," pointing to DK, who gave Billy such a look. Bri. just kind of looked at the ground as Billy went on, "so come on. What had you guys gone so long? Hmm? Spill the juicy details."

Kim, noticing that Brianne was uncomfortable and embarrassed for being gone so long, came to her rescue, "Just girl talk Billy," walking by and tapping his stomach.

"Oh come on. That's it?"

Kim looked at Brianne and winked, "That's all you're going to get."  
  
Brianne smirked as if to say thank you.

Billy put on his best hurt look as Brianne began to clear the table. Lieu walked over, "What are you doing?"

Brianne looked up at everyone, who was watching her, "I'm cleaning up. .... Is ... that ok?" Wondering if she'd stepped over some line or something like that.

"No no no," continued Lieu, "these guys can clean up."

"No really. It's ok. We don't mind. Right Keira?" Keira was engrossed in some conversation w/Billy and didn't hear her friend's question. "Kiera!"

Keira finally looked over, "what?!"

"I was just telling everyone that we don't mind cleaning up." Keira began to help Brianne as she agreed.

Lieu wasn't having any of this, "No. Now you girls fixed a fabulous meal. These monkeys can clean up and do the dishes."  
  
Looking at the fab 4 (Billy, DK, Jimmy & Joe), the guys knew that he meant them.

The guys began to clean up when Brianne argued, "Really guys. We can take care of this. Go do something. Watch tv, shoot some hoops .... Jimmy, why don't you go practice your pool over there."

The guys knew what she meant and busted on Jimmy about how he was thinking that he could beat Brianne in a game of pool.

Jimmy smiled and said, "Oh you're on my friend."

Lieu AND the guys tried to argue, but Brianne and Keira won out by telling them that they would be doing the dishes and that was all there was to it. Brianne looked at Lieu w/a look that he caved in at.  
  
"Alright. But you can't be doing this too often because these clowns will be expecting it all the time."

The girls laughed and sent the others on their merry way. Kim and Alex however decided to stay back and help. While Brianne and Keira tried to dissuade them, Alex answered, "you may have won w/those bozo's, but there's no way you can win an argument w/us. Now we're helping and that's that."  
  
Brianne and Keira laughed and thanked their 2 new friends. After finishing, they ventured over to see what the guys were up to. 

Every so often, Brianne would connect eyes with Mac. He is very easy on the eye, and she enjoyed sometimes exchanging glances w/him. As he went over and talked to her, Kim made her way to DK, "Hey."

DK turned and saw his friend standing there, "Hey Kim."

"Can we talk?"

They walked to another side of the room, Kim making sure that Brianne didn't see them. She was not about to break a confidence, but wanted to somehow have DK understand what he was heading into.

DK asked if something was wrong.

"I know that you heard my conversation w/Brianne."

DK looked down, still a little ashamed at himself for listening to the earlier conversation. And embarrassed that he was seen doing that.

"It's ok. She didn't see you. I didn't tell her either after you had gone upstairs."

"Thanks. It's not like I intended to eavesdrop. I was just looking for her since she'd been gone so long. When I heard the 2 of you talking, I was going to come back upstairs but my curiosity took over when I heard you mention my name."

Kim smiled, "Don't worry about it. She knows nothing about you standing there and I'm not about to tell her. While I'm not going to tell you what we talked about after you left, I will say that she did confide some things in me. You know, by hearing it from her, that she is very attracted to you. (DK nodded) And I know that you feel the same about her. (He smiled and blushed) Just take it slow w/her. If she seems like she's pushing you away, don't take it personally. Just go with it and don't push her."

DK asked if everything was ok w/Brianne and Kim told him yes. But also that Bri's been through a lot and she thought that DK should just know to take things slow. DK looked over at Brianne, who was engrossed in a conversation w/Mac and just stared at her.  
  
**_'God,'_** he thought, **_'what I wouldn't give to just walk over, wrap my arms around her and kiss those beautiful lips.'_** Those lips that looked so soft and loving.


	3. The First Kiss

As Brianne walked by Jimmy as he was playing pool against Mac, she noticed that he missed a shot that was easy. At least in her mind it was easy.

"Jesus, I can't believe you missed that shot," she chuckled.

Jimmy looked up w/a smirk on his face to see Brianne smiling at him w/Kim right beside her w/a HUGE grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? You think that you could have made that shot?"

"A blind man could make that shot, Jimmy," Brianne laughed.

Jimmy set up the shot again and handed Brianne the cue as he said, "Ok, go ahead. Let's see you do it."

Brianne looked at Kim and remembered what she had said earlier about putting Jimmy's ego in check.

She smiled and said, "don't mind if I do."

As she lined up to take the shot, Jimmy was right there leaning over to see as well, joking around w/her.

"Forget what I can do w/this thing Jimmy?"

Showing him the pool cue, she and the guys laughed as Jimmy backed off and smiled himself. Everyone watched as Brianne took the shot and .... SCORE! The ball went into the hole that she called and everyone cheered and then busted on Jimmy. He and Brianne stood there looking at each other w/grins on their faces.

Jimmy then said, "Joe, rack 'em up."

"You got it Jimbo." As Joe got the balls racked up and in place, Billy asked, "You sure you want to do this Jimmy?"

Jimmy answered, "You mean show her how it's done? Oh yeah."

Bobby was leaning against the windowsill with his arms folded as he reminded Jimmy, "I believe Brianne was the one who showed YOU how it's done yesterday. Right?"

The guys stood there for a second and then began laughing as Jimmy just smirked at Bobby as if to say, "shut up." Bobby stood there and laughed.

Brianne loved a challenge. The rest of the house, Lieu included, decided that this was going to be a whole lot more fun than anything else they could be doing. Jimmy told Brianne that she could break and Keira then pretended to clear her throat. She knew that Jimmy just made a HUGE mistake in that. Brianne just chuckled because she knew what the cough was for.

Billy called out, "Didn't you learn your lesson last night Jimmy?"

Lining up her break shot, she looked at Keira who just nodded her head as if to say, **_'kick his ass'_**. Brianne smiled and then took the shot. Everyone watched as she sank 3 balls. Joe chuckled and walked by Jimmy, patting his shoulder. Jimmy just watched in shock. Brianne proceeded to sink 2 more before it was Jimmy's turn. DK couldn't keep his eyes off of Brianne and occasionally she would catch his glance. The feelings that were coursing through both of them were identical, although neither knew how much.

Luckily, there were no more calls that night and by the end of the shift, Brianne had beaten Jimmy 2 games to 1. It came down to the 3rd game to see who would be champ. Once again, the last shot was one that seemed impossible to make. But sure enough, after she took enough time figuring out her shot, Brianne sank the last ball and cheers erupted. Jimmy just stood there as Brianne walked over to him and they looked at each other.

Jimmy smiled and drew her in for a hug, "Congratulations champ."

"Let's call it even."

Only the 2 of them heard each other and as they withdrew from the hug, they just looked at each other and smiled. Kim came over and congratulated Brianne and teased Jimmy about his loss. That's basically how the evening ended ... everyone congratulating Brianne and giving Jimmy a hard time. It was ok with him though. He enjoyed the competition.

At the end of the shift, Brianne went looking for Keira to tell her that she was going to leave. She loved how Keira and Billy hit it off so well so fast as she found them sitting in the tv area watching something w/a couple other guys and just shooting the breeze.

"Keira," Keira turned and saw her friend standing there. "I'm going to take off. Here," handing Keira the car keys, "you can take the car home."

"What are you going to do?"

Looking at the window, "I thought I'd walk."

Billy and Keira got up as Brianne continued, "It's a nice night," so she thought, "and I feel like taking a walk through the park."

"Alone?" Billy asked, "I don't know if you should do that."

They heard, "She won't be alone."

Brianne turned around and Keira and Billy looked to see DK come up on them. DK looked at Brianne w/a soft look on his face.

Billy said, "I know I'd feel much better if DK went w/you." Listen to Billy. Being the over protective one.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't mind walking home alone. The park is peaceful at night."

Walking back to his office, Lieu chimed in, "DK, be a gentleman for once, would you? Walk the beautiful lady home."

Brianne looked at Lieu and he had the sweetest look on his face. She grinned softly at him. He is soooooo sweet!

Keira said, "Yeah Bri. I know that I would feel a lot better if DK were with you. You would too."

Brianne looked at her friend in shock. Never before was she so embarrassed. Keira stood there w/that grin of hers, knowing that she was going to get her ass kicked later on at the apartment. The guys just looked at each other and grinned.

DK then looked at Brianne and said, "So what do you think? Can I walk you home?"

Brianne looked down for a second, not wanting anyone, especially DK, to see how happy she was that he was going to escort her home. Finally looking up at DK, she quietly responded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Brianne gave Keira the car keys and told her that she had already taken her house keys off. Keira said that she'd be home later. Brianne gave Keira such a look that only the 2 friends understood. She knew that Keira would be home LATE. Brianne went and said goodnight to everyone, thanked Jimmy for the game and thanked Kim for the talk. Kim told her that anytime she wanted to get together, just give her a call. She gave Brianne her # and again, Brianne thanked her.

Brianne went to Lieu's office and knocked on the open door. He looked up and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for not getting angry at us for staying and cooking you guys the lasagna."

He stood up and replied, "I was a little concerned that there were some people here that I didn't know, but once I tasted that wonderful cooking, ... well, let's just say that you can come by here anytime you want."

Brianne walked over to Lieu, smiling and gave him a hug. "Thanks Lieutenant."

Taken a little back by her gesture, he looked at her and said, "Lieu. Everyone just calls me Lieu."

Brianne smiled that winning smile and said, "Thanks Lieu. Brianne O'Malley." She held out her hand to shake his, but instead he took it and kissed the top of it.

"Welcome to Camelot, Brianne O'Malley."

Brianne blushed and then looked back at DK. Lieu told DK to make sure that he behaved around such a lovely young lady and to make sure that she got home safely. DK smiled and said that he would definitely do that. After saying goodnight to Lieu, Brianne and DK left the house.

As they made their way through the park, they talked about anything and everything. Like how long DK has been a firefighter, how long Brianne has been a teacher. How much they both love what they do.

Brianne asked him about being scared on calls.

"Oh yeah. Anyone who tells you that they're not nervous or scared going into a fire is pulling your leg."

DK then mentally scolded himself for having the thought of how he'd like to pull BRIANNE's leg.

DK knew that he was falling more and more for this woman each time she either looked at him or he saw her smile. While he knew that she was attracted to him, how far did her feelings run, he wondered?

Brianne breathed in and said, "Mmm. Can you smell it?"

DK breathed in for a second. "Smells like rain."

Brianne agreed, "I love that. Especially after the rain stops on a warm day."

Just as she was taking in the scent of the air and DK was enjoying watching her, they heard thunder. They looked at each other and laughed.

DK said, "The power of suggestion, huh?"

Brianne giggled just as the sky opened up and the rain just plummeted to the ground. They both took off running for a building that had some cover. Brianne chose to slow up though, because to her, there was just something about walking in the rain.

DK had already gotten to cover and when he turned around to say something to Brianne, he noticed that she wasn't there. He looked a little back to where he was running from and just saw her walking quickly towards the building.

While he wanted to ask her if she was crazy, he couldn't help but lose his breath at the site of her. She was more beautiful than ever to him w/the rain coming down on her and she didn't even care. A couple of seconds later, she got under the roof covering and they both caught their breath for a second. When Brianne looked at DK, she saw him just staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Still DK said nothing. He couldn't, for fear that he would sound foolish. Brianne chuckled as she rubbed some water off of her face. Her hair was still down in her face. As she went to move it away, he moved in front of her and with his finger, he slowly moved the hair and tucked it behind both of her ears himself allowing his hand to linger on her cheek.

Again she asked, "What? What's wrong?"

His heart raced as he stood there looking at this woman. This woman who made his insides do things he's never felt before. DK knew that it was now or never. If he didn't make the move, he might never get the chance again.

She was getting more and more lost in his eyes and had to lower her gaze to the ground because she was having trouble fighting her own feelings as well. DK wasn't going to stop himself now. He softly took her face and had her look up to him. She wanted to melt right then and there. DK slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. They stood there for a couple of seconds like that, both feeling their hearts jumping and racing. Nothing could have been more perfect.

Suddenly he stopped. Confused by this, Brianne asked, "what's wrong?"

DK thought that maybe he was moving too fast or that he was too forward with the kiss. He looked down and to the side for a second. He walked out into the rain just a couple of steps and then stopped w/his back to her. Brianne quietly followed and moved around to face DK. Without saying a word, Brianne moved her right hand and placed it on his left cheek and turned his face to look back at her.

Standing a little more on her toes to reach him, it was Brianne who made the move this time and kissed him. This time longer and while she still held his cheek w/the one hand, her left arm found itself rounding his shoulder and her hand running through his hair. DK's arms instinctively wrapped around her upper back and he held her as their kiss continued to grow. By then, Brianne's arms were both around DK's neck.

There they stood in Central Park, in the middle of a rain storm completely locked into one another as the rain poured down over them.

"Where is she?! Is Brianne ok?! What happened?! Billy, where the hell is she?!"

DK was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Keira's voice. He saw her running over to him and Billy and realized that he was back to reality in the middle of Mercy hospital waiting for word on whether or not the love of his life would be ok. Billy hugged Keira as she thanked him for calling her. Billy got her to calm down after she fired 101 questions at him and he told her that they haven't heard anything yet. Keira looked over from Billy's arms to see DK standing there at the door to the hallway that led to the OR.

She went over and hugged DK. "I'm so glad you're here."

DK pulled apart from Keira and said, "Yeah. Thank God Billy called."

Keira looked a little strange. DK noticed, "what's wrong?"

Keira answered, "I thought maybe the police maybe called about the accident."

DK couldn't figure this one out, "why would the police have called me? How would they have even known to call ME?"

Keira said, "Your phone #."

Billy and DK looked at each other in confusion and DK asked, "what?"

Keira looked at DK and replied, "your phone #. In Bri's wallet."

DK and Billy didn't understand.

Keira stepped back for a second, "The piece of paper that you had originally put your # on when you first gave it to her that night at Camelot. She put it in her wallet and never got rid of it."

DK began to walk around right there.

"DK, Brianne is still in love w/you. She never stopped loving you. Even though she was the one who walked out, she never got over you. She couldn't let go."

"Then why did she leave? Why didn't she just come back and try and work it out?"

Just then, Keira and Billy heard another familiar voice at the nurse's station. "I just got a call about my girlfriend? She's been in an accident. I need to see her."

Mary Proctor asked the guy whom he was inquiring about and he said, "Brianne O'Malley. Please. I need to see her."

"YOU BASTARD!!!!"

That's all that was heard before chaos began. Kyle turned around to have his face connect w/a slap so hard from Keira. So hard that everyone flinched when they heard the sound of the skin connecting. DK didn't understand what was going on.

Billy pulled Keira off of Kyle, but before he could go at him himself, the doors opened and Dr. Fields entered the hallway.


	4. Kyle

As Billy finally pulled Keira off of Kyle, all they heard was Dr. Fields yelling, "Hey. Hey!"

They all stopped and looked at him as he continued, "Knock it off or I'm having all of you thrown out of here!"

DK asked him, "How is she, doc? How's Brianne?"

Kyle chimed in, "Who the hell are you?" looking at DK wondering why another guy is asking about HIS girlfriend, HIS property.

Keira struggled w/Billy, "It's none of your damn business you son of a bitch!"

"Fuck you Keira!" Kyle responded.

Billy didn't take too kindly to that remark and got in Kyle's face and was about to say something when Dr. Fields yelled, "HEY!"

Everyone just looked at him when Dr. Fields looked to DK and began.

"She had massive internal bleeding, 3 broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, a concussion and she also broke her right leg just below the knee."

DK began to pace as Kyle kept glaring at DK wanting desperately to know who this guy was that could throw a wrench in everything. Brianne was Kyle's and no-one, not even this Firefighter was going to stop him from having Brianne learn her place w/him.

"We were able to eventually stop the bleeding and repair her spleen. Her ribs will heal in time, as will her leg. But what I'm most concerned with is the injury to her spine."

DK stopped and said, "her spine? What's wrong w/her spine?"

Dr. Fields took a breath and then began. "It seems as though she bruised it and it's swelled. A lot. Doc said when they brought her in that she was in a position that was difficult for him to stabilize her?"

Billy responded, "yeah. Her side of the car is what hit the pole and the door crushed in on her, making it really difficult to cut the car open. We tried to get in through the passenger side, but she was crushed in between the center console and the steering wheel. We had to be real careful with the door with the way she was positioned in the car."

DK was facing the wall w/his hands up against it. He leaned his head against the wall and just closed his eyes. Keira walked up to him and softly rubbed his back. "You ok?" _He said nothing. Just tapped his head against the wall. _"She's going to make it."

Dr. Fields continued, "we're not sure now long it's going to take for the swelling to go down, so we don't know the extent of that injury."

DK and Keira turned around quickly to face everyone. DK asked, "Will she be able to walk?"

Dr. Fields looked solemnly at him and quietly said, "we don't know. We'll know more when she wakes up."

"When will that be," Keira asked, "When will Brianne wake up?"

Dr. Fields looked at everyone and then back at Keira, "I don't know. She slipped into a coma during the end of the surgery."

Jimmy, Bobby and Keira stood there in shock. Billy began to pace around and DK slid down the wall and crouched on the balls of his feet. Kyle meanwhile, stood there trying to keep the smirk on his face from showing.

Dr. Fields looked down at his hands for a moment leading Billy to notice the expression on his face. "There's more, isn't there. You haven't told us everything have you," Billy asked.

Keira demanded, "What? What's wrong w/her?"

Dr. Fields looked around at everyone, "We came across extensive bruising. Bruising that we feel could not have been sustained in the accident."

"Bruises?" DK asked, standing up and walking over to Dr. Fields.

"Yeah. Old one's and fresh one's."

DK asked, "what kinds of bruises?"

Billy and Keira knew and their blood pressure began to rise. Kyle tried to look as inconspicuous as he could, but then Dr. Fields said the magic words that put everything in motion.

"Bruises that can be sustained from being hit by someone or something. It was almost like she's being abused."

"Abused?" DK asked, "I don't understand, what do you m..."

He wasn't halfway done with his sentence when Keira went straight after Kyle again.

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault!" she screamed as she lunged at him with fists of fury flying.

Jimmy continued to hold back Kyle while Billy struggled to pull Keira off, "Knock it off, Keira! Stop!" Billy exclaimed angrily.

Kyle yelled at Keira and Billy, "I'm not afraid of you! You can kick my ass all you want, but she's mine and you'll never do anything about it!"

Keira, still struggling w/Billy, yelled, "Like hell! You come near her again you bastard, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
DK was completely confused and became even more so when Billy went after Kyle as soon as Jimmy let go of Kyle. Before anyone knew what was going on, Billy had Kyle on the floor swinging wildly on him, "You piece of shit! I told you to stay away from her!!!"

"WALSH!" Jimmy shouted trying to get him off of Kyle. The only thing Jimmy got in return was the back swing of Walsh's flying fist across his face.  
  
Kyle managed to shift his weight and roll over causing them to slam into the wall and then knock over a blanket cart. They were finally separated by Jimmy and Bobby, followed by security who had come running in upon hearing the commotion. Security threatened to have both of them arrested, but Keira convinced them otherwise where Billy was concerned, while DK continued to stand there stunned. She did convince them to get Kyle out of there.  
  
Walsh continued to struggle in Bobby's grasp to break free & get at Kyle again, "Cool it Billy! Come on man!" Bobby exclaimed holding him back.

"I thought I made it clear to you the last time to stay the hell away from her!" Billy shouted to Kyle.

DK stood there for a second, trying to absorb everything that was going on. First, Brianne is fighting for her life after a car accident and major surgery, then Dr. Fields comes out to tell them about her condition and bruising that looks as though it's coming from physical abuse and now Billy is screaming to this guy about making it clear to stay away from Brianne.  
  
Security escorted Kyle out of the hallway, and Bobby was still holding Walsh back.

DK looked at him, "What the HELL is going on?!"

Bobby let go of Billy and Billy tried to calm down before he started explaining it to DK. But DK started to lose his patience.

"God Dammit Billy, what the hell is going on?!"

Then Billy got a little brokenhearted, that kinda queasy feeling 'cause he knew what he was about to tell his best friend would hurt him badly.

"He was hitting her man. Keira figured it out one night and told me. I lost it and went after him."  
  
DK stood there stunned for a minute, "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry D., I should have told you."

"You're damn right you should have told me! What the hell were you thinking?!" DK was right up in his face, blowing a gasket.

Then Keira got upset and tried to get in between them. But DK turned on Keira, "And you! You're her best friend for Christ's sake! How could you do this to her?! How could you keep something like this from me?! You let this happen!"

Billy got a little more angry, "Hey! Don't you go after her!"

"Why not?! You both kept me in the dark about this knowing how I felt about Bri. How I STILL feel about her! How could you guys do this?! You guys call yourselves her friends?!"

Then Bobby stepped in and pulled DK back, "Come on man, let's go for a walk."

DK continued screaming at Billy the whole time Bobby was walking him out, "You're supposed to be my best friend! What is this shit?!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kyle was still raising hell with security while they were escorting him out. One of the nurses called for PD, while Bobby was getting DK outside for air. When they got outside, Kyle was screaming and he started yelling across to DK.

"What, Bitch?! You're not as tough as your friend huh?! You wanna piece of this?!"

DK went over and wailed him in the face. The 2 of them got into it pretty good while Bobby and security tried to break the fight up.

55-David pulled up at the hospital to see the fight going on. Faith barely got the car in park when Bosco was already out the door, trying to help Bobby pull them apart.

"Alright, alright, alright! Break it up!"

Faith had gotten there as well, but Bobby and Bosco were able to pull them apart by then.

DK screamed right at Bosco, "the bastard beat her Bosco! He put his hands on her and beat her!"

As Bosco attempted to subdue Kyle, he asked, "who? Who did he beat?"

Kyle was doing everything he could to break free of Bosco and Bosco had had enough. He threw the cuffs on him as Kyle yelled, "He broke my nose!"

Bosco replied, "Shut up!"

DK angrily said, "Brianne! The doc said that she's got bruises all over her. Old and new! And this son of a bitch put them there!"

Kyle struggled and yelled, "You are so full of shit!"

He then got this evil smirk on his face and looked right at DK and decided to 'bruise' DK's heart even more, "Didn't you know that she just loves it rough? Can't tell you how many nights she begged me for it."

Bobby grabbed DK just in time as DK lunged for Kyle calling him every name in the book.

Bobby yelled, "Bosco, get him out of here before I let DK kill him! Or kill him myself!"

At the same time, Bosco was already throwing Kyle in the backseat of the RMP. Kyle yelled, "That bastard broke my nose!"

Bosco replied, "Yeah, well if he didn't, then I will!" and he shoved him in the backseat, slamming the door shut.

Bobby's attempt to keep DK away from the situation failed miserably. DK ended up screaming and cursing his way back over to 55-David. Nearly breaking his hand when he slammed his fist on the back seat window and continued his tirade.

"Don't you EVER come near her again you son of a bitch! You hear me?!" DK shouted while pointing his finger into the window as if he could slam it down Kyle's throat at any second.

"DK!" Bobby shouted trying to pull him away, "Come on man! He's not worth it!"

DK fought him off, "EVER! Don't you EVER or I will kill you!"

"DK BACK OFF!" Bobby shouted grabbing him and pulling him back with all of his might.

Faith could see that she was the only level headed one present. Keeping her demeanor as calm as she could, she stepped in between DK and the RMP window which Kyle was right up against screaming as well.

"Come on DK, let him go."

DK's eyes were spewing fire but he let Faith's words break his spell of pure rage, "We've got it. We can do more than you can. Just let it go."

Bobby made one more attempt to help diffuse the situation, "Come on man. Let's get out of here. Come on."

DK looked back to Faith who had a serious and confident look on her face. A look that she along with Bobby, let DK know that they would handle it. They would definitely and in all ways possible, handle it. DK finally gave in and allowed Bobby to lead him away from 55-David but not without breaking that look from Faith. The look struck him deep down inside allowing him to know that everything would be taken care of. 

Faith turned and got into the RMP screaming "Oh, Shut Up!" to Kyle who was still mouthing off. Bobby couldn't help let out a chuckle at how fast Kyle jumped at the sound of Faith's angry voice.

"That son of a bitch!" DK screamed ending Bobby's 2-second chuckle, "He hit her! He put his hands on her Bobby and he God damned beat her!! What the hell?!"

"I know man, I know. I'm sorry." Bobby replied.

"And those 2! Billy and Keira knew about it! And they never said anything!" He looked at Bobby, "Why? Why would they keep that from me? I could have gotten her away from him."

Bobby responded, "I don't know D. But you can't hate them. They're not the one's who did this."

"I should have kicked the living shit out of him when I had the chance!" DK shouted.

Bobby positioned himself right in front of DK so that he had no choice but to look directly at his friend, "And what good would that have done?! When Brianne wakes up, you would be the one in jail, not him. What good would that do her huh? None! Come on, I know how you feel alright?! I wouldn't mind a few shots at him either, but look at who he's in an RMP with right now! Bosco! He'll get the job done! He can get the guy brought in and at the same time, teach him a lesson. For Christ's sake, what does Bosco hate more than anything?! Guys like that piece of dirt. There is no-one here in the entire 5-5 who despises abuse more than Bosco."

DK looked at Bobby and then sighed and just walked around.

"I can't believe it Bobby. How could anyone hurt her like that? How could anyone put his hands on her like that?"

Bobby could see the rage building in his friend once again and decided that they needed a change. They sat down on a bench in a little park just across the street from Mercy and Bobby noticed DK just staring at the ground. Closing his eyes, he took some deep breaths and finally got himself to calm down a little bit. There were others in the park just enjoying the evening and some had music playing w/their candlelit picnic dinners.

One song that caught DK's attention was playing right near them.**_ 'I'm Already There'_** by Lone Star. He let the words take over everything and upon opening his eyes, he finally had a small smile on his face and Bobby knew that he was thinking about Brianne.

He nudged DK and DK looked over at him and said, "hmm?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Where were you man? I know with Bri., but what were you thinking about?"

DK chuckled and then looked out at the people walking around in the park. He said, "The first time I gave Brianne flowers and also Coney Island."

Bobby moved to sit w/his one arm on the back of the bench and his knee was up on the bench as he listened to DK remember.

"I hadn't called Brianne after the night she and Keira cooked dinner for all of us at the house."

Bobby asked, "How come? You two seemed to hit it off."

"We did. I kissed her on the walk back to her place."

Bobby couldn't understand this one. "Wait. You two were obviously attracted to each other, you kiss her while walking her home and then you don't call her. I don't get it, what am I missing here?"

DK changed his position on the bench to face Bobby. Chuckling, "I was head over heels in love with Bri. from the 1st time I saw her."

Bobby said, "yeah, I could tell at Haggerty's." 

"Yeah. Anyway, when I kissed her, I wasn't sure if I had just presumed too much and crossed a line. I didn't call her for a few days after that thinking that she might be upset with me for kissing her like that."

Bobby asked, "Did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah. But Brianne made me feel things that I'd never felt before. Never have since she left. And I was worried that maybe I was too forward or something."

They sat in silence for a second when DK chuckled, "I can still remember the day she and I straightened it out. Actually it was Keira who got the ball rolling. See, .... "


	5. A Little Push From A Friend Helps

They sat in silence for a second when DK chuckled, "I can still remember the day she and I straightened it out. Actually it was Keira who got the ball rolling. See, "

****

"Bri, you're full of shit," Keira said to her best friend while driving around. "DK does so like you. How can you tell me that he doesn't after what happened?"

"No he doesn't Keira. If he did, he would have called by now. Yeah, the walk home from the firehouse that night was great. I mean, how could it not have been? Kissing him, in the rain no less," _Keira chuckled, _"was the best. But he hasn't called."

"Then call him."

"No," Brianne quickly responded.

"Why not? He gave you his number."

Brianne sighed, "I just can't."

Keira decided enough was enough and she turned the car in a certain direction.

"Where are you going?" Brianne asked.

Keira didn't answer as she continued to drive and when Brianne realized where they were heading, she tried putting her foot down.

"No Keira. No I can't go there."

"You're being ridiculous Brianne. DK is definitely interested in you and once and for all you're going to get that straight."

"Keira he's working. We can't just show up."

"Wanna bet?"

Brianne continued to try and argue, but before she knew it Keira was parked across the street from Camelot. She hadn't gotten out of the car when Keira was already on her side, opening the door, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the car.

They got into the bay area of Camelot arguing with each other, but stopped when they saw DK coming down the stairs wiping his hands clean from fixing something. He too stopped and just locked eyes with Brianne. Keira knew that neither one of them was going to be the 1st to say something, so she decided to butt in.

"Ok, listen. This is ridiculous. I know, hell **EVERYONE** knows that the 2 of you are attracted to each other. And I for one am not going to just sit idly by and watch you miss out on a great thing with each other because you're both too damned stubborn to come out and admit it. Brianne, you think that DK isn't interested in you because he hasn't called you. Well I know for a fact that that is NOT true! And before you begin to wonder DK, yes Brianne definitely likes you. So you don't have anything to worry about there."

Brianne couldn't have been more embarrassed as she turned her gaze to the floor wishing that she could just turn and run out of the house.

Kiera continued, "So I'm begging you both. Work this out and make everyone happy. Brianne, just come out and admit that you are head over heels for DK," _Brianne wanted to die right then and there, _"and DK, be a man and let Bri. know that you can't stop thinking about her and just kiss and make up here."

Looking at both of them and feeling satisfied wiht herself, "DK is Billy around?"

Feeling quite embarrassed himself, he pointed his thumb up and behind him and without moving his eyes from Brianne, managed to answer, "Out back shooting hoops w/Bobby and Jimmy."

She smiled and rubbed Brianne's back, "Good. I'm going to show those boys how to play the game right. You two have fun now," and walked up the stairs past DK, patting him on the shoulder, smiling as she walked by.

DK wasn't too thrilled either with Keira at the moment and was glad that she had left them. Looking down at Brianne and noticing that she wouldn't look at him, he went the rest of the way downstairs to her, though she was the 1st to say something.

"I'm really sorry. I know that we shouldn't be here right now while you're working."

"Don't worry about it. The 2 of you have Lieu in your hip pocket so much that you both could run around here naked and he wouldn't be angry w/you for being here."

Brianne actually snickered at that comment, as did DK.

"I'm sorry about Keira too. She just has a way of wanting things to be the way that SHE wants them to be. She doesn't know when to stop."

"Listen, can you hang here for a second?" DK asked. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Brianne replied.

"Don't leave, ok?"

"Yeah sure. No problem."

And with that, DK ran back upstairs leaving Brianne there wishing she could just high tail it the hell out of there to spare herself anymore humiliation. But she kept her word and when DK returned, he stopped on the stairs looking at Brianne sitting on the edge of the squad just staring out into the street. Seeing the uncertainty in her face, he realized that it's now or never so he continued down to her and slowly walked up to her.

"Brianne?" he quietly said. She turned to see him standing there w/a beautiful pink & white Lily and a pink Orchid in his hand. She smiled softly and took the flowers when he held them out to her as he stood and waited.

"I wasn't sure what kind you like and they were the prettiest."

Brianne brought the flowers up to her and closed her eyes as she took in their wonderful scent. Some of her hair had fallen in her face as she did this and DK crouched down and slowly, still unsure, tucked it back behind her left ear. She finally looked at him, still smiling softly and thanked him. He grinned back at her.

The two of them, no matter how hard they tried to deny anything, got lost in each other each time they looked into one another's eyes. Brianne moved over a little on the bumper, which he took as an invitation to sit down next to her. He moved to sit down to her left as she said, "these are beautiful."

While Brianne admired her gift, DK looked at her and began, "I was going to ask Billy to give these to you and, well ...." he felt so nervous for some reason, "I'm sorry I haven't called you. I know that I said that I would and I wanted to more times than I can count. I just couldn't get up the nerve and I really wasn't sure if you WERE interested. It's just that after the kiss in the park, I felt like I was pushing you or that I was too forward."

Brianne sat quietly, listening to the man who stole her heart just days earlier when he came to her rescue as he poured his own heart out to her. "Brianne, Keira is right. I am attracted to you." _Brianne looked over at him and stared into his eyes and just listened_, "I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen the other night in Haggerty's playing pool and I ..."

DK didn't get a chance to say another word because Brianne leaned over and her lips met his. He responded to the kiss and had his hand up on her cheek caressing it while they kissed. Unfortunately they were interrupted yet again by the lovely alarm sounding. While their lips were still together, they began to chuckle, pulling apart then as they heard the guys coming down the stairs and pole.

"We don't seem to have much luck in this building, do we?" DK smiled and asked.

"Nope," Brianne answered, getting up off the edge of the engine.

While putting his turnouts on he told her, "I'll call you. I promise."

"Be safe, and thanks," Bri. said while backing up out of the way and watching the guys leave as she smelled her flowers again. The guys waved to her and she waved back and after the squad pulled out, she went outside the building to find Keira standing there waiting for her.

Keira had that grin on her face that Brianne just wanted to kill her for, but she was grateful at the same time because without her friend being such a pain in the ass, Brianne probably would have written DK off and never gone down to Camelot again.

"Shut up," Brianne said to Keira as she crossed the street to get in the car.

"What?" Keira asked, following.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it. I can see it all over your face. So here ... you win. Happy? Now just get in the car and let's go."

All Keira could do as she watched her best friend get into the car was laugh and then get in herself and drive home.

****

Bobby laughed, "leave it to Keira."

"Yeah. Without her, I don't think either one of us would have had the nerve to call the other. While Brianne and I were both embarrassed as hell and angry at the moment with Keira for what she'd done, we were both grateful afterwards."

DK paused for a minute and thought about another night. "And then there was the night at Coney Island."

Bobby smiled softly and nodded his head.

DK continued, "Bri. had never been there before and I wanted to do something special for her. That was at the time that she lost her dad and she was in a funk that I couldn't think of how to get her out of it."

Bobby sat there quietly, but nodded as he remembered that time. Brianne and her dad were extremely close and when he passed, she shut down. Bobby knew how hard a time DK had trying to help her.

"Keira told me about how she would go for drives in the morning back to Jersey to the beach where she scattered her dad's ashes in the ocean. She would just sit on the beach looking out at the sunrise. Keira started talking to her about Coney Island and when Brianne told her that she had always meant to go there w/her dad, but never got the chance, Keira told me. That's when I thought of taking her there one night. For the 1st time in weeks, I'd finally seen a smile on her face. Brianne had let her guard down and just let herself feel happiness again."

Bobby smiled, "she told me about that night. She said that that night, she knew that she was in love with you for certain."

DK looked at Bobby, "She told you that?"

"Yeah. She told me that the 1st time she saw you at Haggerty's, she was scared to death of what she was feeling for you. She'd never felt like that about anyone and while she knew that she loved you then, Bri. was too scared to admit it. But when you took her to Coney, she knew that she could finally admit it to herself."

DK smiled and said, "That was the 1st time we said _I Love You_ to each other. I had wanted to say it so many times before to her, but I didn't want to rush her. And then her dad, well, it just didn't seem like the right time. But that night, I knew. I knew that it was ok to tell her."

DK looked out at the people in the park and went back to the events that led up to that night


End file.
